


Light

by ljfanfiction



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljfanfiction/pseuds/ljfanfiction
Summary: Something small inspired by the newThe Last Of Us Part II gameplay reveal trailer.





	Light

Ellies world wasn’t really... open to romance. It was about _survival_. There was no time—no time to be _soft_ , to be _young_ ; there were no girls her age—hell, there was _nobody_ her age, it had just been her, and Joel; and since Riley? The thought never crossed her mind.

But then she met Dina. Bright, and beautiful Dina—a light in the darkness of Ellies life. Maybe there was hope, maybe if she _dared_ to hope, dared to let Dina into her mind, to allow herself to  _feel_ , this could be something _good_ ; because Dina was _warmth_ , she was _excitement_. Her smile, her touch, her kiss—they opened up a whole world of possibilities. Ellies world didn’t _have_ to be cold, hard, and dark anymore, not when there was someone so full of light, who made her feel warm inside, with whom she could share moments so soft.


End file.
